memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Memory Alpha:Pages for deletion
Infant * As noted on the talk page, this page really doesn't fit the mold of the rest of this encyclopedia. The content found within, and further suggested, would better fit in with the physiology of the species in question, as is essentially the case with the Jem'Hadar reference. --Alan del Beccio 19:50, 6 September 2006 (UTC) :*Eh... delete. May wanna merge with life span first, though. --From Andoria with Love 16:48, 7 September 2006 (UTC) ::I don't know if - as the original creator of the page - my vote's worth a damn, but if it winds up being deleted, that won't change the fact that a discrete article or series of articles discussing the concept of the life cycle in great detail is something I enthusiastically support (and will be happy to work on). If that means more work on life span that's not a bad idea, likewise if one of the admins supports the idea and has a suggestion of how to implement it. Persist1 23:55, 7 September 2006 (UTC) UFOP: StarBase 118 RPG ;UFOP: StarBase 118 RPG Article about a fan gaming site. --OuroborosCobra talk 19:06, 8 September 2006 (UTC) * Delete -- Alan del Beccio 22:48, 8 September 2006 (UTC) * Delete. -- Renegade54 23:03, 8 September 2006 (UTC) * Ach! Delete, laddie!!!! --From Andoria with Love 05:28, 9 September 2006 (UTC) * Delete, not that I know if my vote counts. --Willie 11:46, 11 September 2006 (UTC) * Delete, and yes your vote does count. Please make sure to bold your choice for delete or keep as I just did though, thanks! - Enzo Aquarius 13:40, 11 September 2006 (UTC) *'Delete.' -- Renegade54 14:55, 11 September 2006 (UTC) :*'Deleted'. --From Andoria with Love 16:49, 13 September 2006 (UTC) Conan O'Brien it's obvious ENT: "Carpenter Street" was referring to Late Night with Conan O'Brien, but it isn't explicit. i think this belongs as a footnote, but not an entire article. i also think it's a stretch to conclude that the minor reference to "Conan" indicates the writers were trying to pay homage to NBC and therefore TOS, if anything it's a pop culture reference. Deevolution 22:54, 9 September 2006 (UTC) * Keep. We have a plethora of articles based on minor references such as this, and it isn't so much of a stretch to come to the conclusion from the dialog, "It's 11:00 at night" and "This gonna take long? I don't wanna miss Conan," that they are referencing Conan O'Brien's television show, which would have been on in a little more than an hour, at that point. I honestly don't see the necessity of pointing out the "Kevin Bacon" links from Conan to NBC to TOS, but either way the article still has some relevance here. --Alan del Beccio 23:14, 9 September 2006 (UTC) * Keep. I also think it's pretty obvious it was Conan O'Brien, but if need be we could move it to "Conan" (though maybe we should move Galileo Galilei to Galileo just to be sure?) I'd prefer to keep it where it is. And yeah, I don' think the NBC connection was on purpose. And isn't Kevin on the Jay Leno show? - AJ Halliwell 04:32, 10 September 2006 (UTC) * Keep. --From Andoria with Love 06:57, 10 September 2006 (UTC) * Keep. I also don't see any need to shorten people's names based on parts of their name not being on Star Trek.. -- Captain M.K.B. 07:01, 10 September 2006 (UTC) *'Keep'. It is relavent. BTW It's Kevin Eubanks in Leno, Kevin Bacon is an Actor. ''Captain MAJ'' ''=/\=''| 20:38, 11 September 2006 (UTC) * Comment. Sheesh people, don't take everything so literally. I'm fully aware of who Kevin Bacon is, why Kevin Eubanks surfaced is beyond me. My comment was in regards to some background text that was removed from the Conan page that stated: Late Night with Conan O'Brien" airs on NBC; so it's possible this is a reference to the network that aired the original Star Trek series. So again, "I honestly don't see the necessity of pointing out the "Kevin Bacon" links from Conan to NBC to TOS." --Alan del Beccio 21:04, 11 September 2006 (UTC) * Comment: To further clarify, Alan was making a reference to Six Degrees of Kevin Bacon. --From Andoria with Love 22:24, 11 September 2006 (UTC) Remote controlled spaceship ;Remote controlled spaceship : A relatively recent article which already had to be moved, rephrased, and even had a on it for a while. Still, it's just a dictionary definition mostly and we're not a dictionary. I'm not sure if there's potential for more, if the article should have this title etc., so I'm putting it up for deletion. -- Cid Highwind 22:08, 13 September 2006 (UTC) *'Delete/Merge'. The model in question (seen here) is the same that Captain Archer used as a child. Archer's childhood use, and the model itself, is covered in the model article. The information from this article, mainly that the Tucker clone also used the model, should be merged there. --OuroborosCobra talk 22:18, 13 September 2006 (UTC) *'Keep', we do have the image in our database, and I added to the page. I also rewrote the page just to give the jist of its two appearances. I'm sure it could be expanded further because Archer had several flashbacks to his youth while playing it, where he was likening the advise his father was giving him on flying it to captaining a starship in "Broke Bow." Also, yes, it is referenced in model, but then again, we also have a sister article to the one in question: Remote controlled car. Perhaps we should merge the two remote controlled articles rather than the spaceship article witht he model article. --Alan del Beccio 22:48, 13 September 2006 (UTC)